


Sterekitchen

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [67]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, drabble challenge, puns, restaurant names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 04/02/18: “extreme, kitchen, night”Hope the pun isn't too vague or stupid!





	Sterekitchen

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 04/02/18: “extreme, kitchen, night”
> 
> Hope the pun isn't too vague or stupid!

Nobody thought calling their eatery Sterekitchen was anything but an example of bad marketing in the extreme.

Repeated explanations that it was “Stile’s and Derek’s Kitchen” smooshed into a single word left family and friends looking even more confused.

“Don’t worry. It’s not official,” Derek told them.

“We’ll think of something catchier before we actually open, trust me,” Stiles promised his dad.

They named their steakhouse/café Fork and Spoon, to the approval and relief of all.

None suspected the name was a reference to what Stiles and Derek would do to each other after they got home every night.


End file.
